A life in Eden Eternal
by Suzurachi
Summary: This is the story of Rui a girl who wakes up not knowing a thing about herself, facing many challenges losing her mushroid friend, losing her love, being pressured into leaving her group (Guild) and eventually living a happy life as a guild leader. Basically, her challenges in life.


Tears fall from my face, I breathe heavily, the flames blinding me as I run, my whole party dead, not knowing what is following me I strive to survive, with nothing but this weak copper blade. Seeing everyone struck down by this unknown entity, I scream "Why?! What did we do to deserve this?" Looking behind me, hearing it come closer and closer, why can I not see it? I know its stronger. I know I will die. Blind to what is ahead I run faster. I hit what seems to be a wall, panicking, looking back and forth. I turn around seeing only darkness as I am struck down.

My eyes snap open as the sun shines in them. I look around and see many people. Was that all a dream? Where am I now? I sit up, a breeze of wind blowing my black hair around. I look towards a lady who is more on the heavy side, she has pink hair and blue eyes. She seems to be patiently waiting, but for what? I walk up to her waving and she just seems to look at me. I speak "Um... hello?" she responds with "Hello." I can't seem to remember a thing.. did she do this to me? I draw my blade and point at her as if a threat to take her life. She seems as if she is not afraid, and speaks softly "Now child, calm down." I just look at her and ask "Where am I?"she claims I am in somewhere called Limestone Mountain. As we talk, I learn her name, it is Cynthia. She seems to know mine as well, Rui she calls me. She has told me to speak to others, and as I did I was told to go and slay Mushroids. But I decide to walk through town first. After all, this all seems so new. I was told of something called the Archive, maybe I had something in there. I look inside, and see an outfit! I put it on, blushing as I look at the short skirt. Would I really wear such a thing?

Deciding to continue on with my adventure, I walk across the bridge cautiously, seeing others also killing the harmless Mushroids. Why was the reason we had to kill them? They were not doing anything. Were we just bullies? Is this really the only way I can learn about myself? I follow my orders killing the needed amount of Mushroids. But I look over, seeing one staring at me, tears in its eyes, I walk towards it and it shivers with fear. I gently pet its head apologizing and it lets out a happy sound. He was so cute, how could anyone slay him? I decide to name him Jerry. He is my only friend in this strange world! I sit with him, protecting him. But, in a flash, a child with beautiful angel wings, just murders Jerry. She seemed strong. What could I do? I must have vengeance! I draw my sword, and attempt to attack this murderer only to be struck down by one hit of her staff. I lay on the ground crying as I am called a "noob" I swear to myself I will get stronger, I will always keep Jerry in my heart. I will find out what that dream was about and I will strive to protect everything important to me!

I get up, and continue walking, finishing my missions, becoming strong. I found a group that I called my home.. but was this really true? Everyone will always fight, stoop to low levels.. bully their own family members. What kind of home was this? Every time I awake in the morning I would find myself yelling "STOP!" at some kind of argument, what kind of leader will allow this group to be like this? People would be left out, people would feel like they were not needed, leave the group, and things got worse. There were break ups, people would fight about that. There were the smallest difference in opinions, people will fight about that. I found myself feeling pressured, I found myself not enjoying my life. Wanting to give up. I would continue completing my tasks, getting stronger.. but without the hopes I used to have.. without anything pushing me forward. What should I do? I decided to no more be a warrior, but a thief. This was an easier life for me. I got stronger, I thought this way I could protect the things important to me. I would just pent everything up, take it out on the monsters.

This was a horrible group.. but hey, I am a weak person.. I couldn't do a thing. I will continue to suffer.

Tears fall from my eyes while they fight. I help those who are ignored in this group, help them feel needed. Keeping my own feelings to myself. I have made so many new friends, at least I was not alone. Many people commented on how bad they thought the leader was, many left, many wanted to leave.

One day, a great member of our little group made a little event, whoever can contribute to the guild the most, will get 2,000 gold. I saw this as an opportunity to better myself. I spent day and night doing special missions for the guild, this made me stronger, and made It possible for me to win. Days passed, my struggle to have the most contribution continued, I was winning, and when the day come, I had gotten my gold. I felt very lucky that day, was I so stupid? I spent 1,800 on 20 eden crystals. I mean, I felt I could win something nice. I go to the crystal altar. Use one crystal. First try a blue Eden crystal.

Second, the same. Third, a gold, fourth, a gold. Time went on, I had over ten blue and gold eden crystals and only one normal. I use the normal one, and land on a cheap outfit, I take it to sell so I will not be poor. I use ten blue eden crystals for another roll, got another blue. Tears drop as I take my ten gold ones, why was I so stupid?

Slowly, I start to transform it. Its a corona's essence.. should I move on? Staring into my reflection, seeing my coral eyes staring back at me, reassuring that I can do it. I can get something nice. Slowly it transformed, I close my eyes, hoping. I drop to my knees seeing the result... clenching my hands tightly.. I landed on.. Peacock feathers! I did not wanna use these, I decided, I should sell them. Get my gold back. I managed to sell them for much more than I started with! With this, I was set, I bought a few more eden crystals for later, a couple auric jewels, a nice outfit for me, and other things leaving a few thousand gold back. I decided to bring the group I was in together, I held an event in the very place I started in, Limestone. I made it easy on purpose, People won nice prizes, world calls, auric jewels, gold! In the end everyone was happy, everyone had gained something. I had even taken two thousand gold, and increased it ten fold, I had a lot of gold left.

Later, I had met someone who I admired very much.. I would do everything for her, tell her how special she was to me, how amazing she was. I loved her.. but how could I tell her? I felt afraid. Along with this, I was learning to do everything I could, my weakest was being an illusionist.. I just could not get it. One day while becoming a stronger thief I gained the courage, and confessed my love for her. She had accepted my request and we were a couple, we spent every bit of time we could together, I would cuddle with her in the rose garden of Tempest Cliff, and just talk about everything. She was the only one I felt at home with, only one I could trust, the person I would give my life for. What seemed weird to me, is she always ignored me it seemed.. unless she wanted to ask me for something, I would get her it of course. One day, a friend of mine who was in her group told me how she was telling everyone how much of an idiot I was, she had used me, taken everything from me... I broke up with her. I even left my group because they could not just stop arguing, and going to such low levels of bullying. I was totally a lone, I did not know what to do. I stopped leveling, and just kind of sat there all day, I was giving up, I felt there was nothing else I could do, I knew nearly everything there was to know about this world. Then , while laying in my secret spot in Aven, I get an idea. I could make my own group, I could get stronger, along with helping others get strong. I made it, and members from my old group came to me and joined, I shared everything I knew that was essential to becoming stronger. I helped everyone as much as I can. We were Rose, we were beautiful and strong. We will continue to help others get stronger, and grow as people.

Every day I continue to get stronger, I continue to make everyone in my group as strong as I can, I talk to them daily. Help as much as possible. We have come such a far way, I am sure we will make it to the top, we will become number one together! I will meet my goals, help everyone , and become the best!


End file.
